In fluid-pumping systems, pressure pulsations are known to occur in fluids being pumped. It is known to employ pulsation dampeners to dampen such fluctuations. Such pulsations are known to occur with a variety of pumps such as air driven pumps (both single-diaphragm pumps and double-diaphragm pumps) and piston pumps.
One example of a pulsation dampener is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,441. The pulsation dampener disclosed therein employs an inner, perforated tube, an outer, rigid tube, and an intermediate, elastomeric sleeve. Gas pressure in a space between the outer, rigid tube and the intermediate, elastomeric sleeve dampens pressure pulsations in a fluid being pumped through the inner, perforated tube. With the pulsation dampener disclosed therein, it is difficult to compensate for minute losses of gas pressure in the space between the outer, rigid tube and the intermediate, elastomeric sleeve.